Duck Duck Bath Time?
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: little ass kicker hates baths, but dose Daryl have the answer to Beth's prayers?


Duck, Duck, Bath time ?

"Duckies!" Judith squilled looking at Beth and Daryl that followed behind her.

"What do Duckies say?" Beth asked, she seemed to make everything with her a learning game.

"Quack Quack" Judith answered, her grin widening.

"Good Job Ass kicker" Daryl praised her.

It had been a cool fall afternoon, when they decided to take an after dinner walk. it exhausted Judy out. so that Beth would have an easier time putting her down for the night. It was also nice, just to get out of the cramped motel, Though she could never just take her alone. So Daryl, would always volunteer to come along.

Judy knew better, then to get to far ahead of her adopted mother, so she would stand there and wait, even tap her foot. until they would get close enough, so she could run father. The walker population, had decreased greatly now, but it was still better safe then sorry. Beth quickened her pace, to keep close to the small child. but Daryl stood back, and watched as the blonde walked up to the pond, grabbing a hold of the toddlers shirt before she went into the pond. where the ducks sat the hadn't seemed to startled upon their arrival.

Daryl had found it funny, they couldn't keep the child out of puddles, lakes streams and she absolutely loved when they took her swimming. The moment it was bath time, she would scream her head off. no matter who gave her a bath, even Rick couldn't calm her down. Beth tried bathing with her , and showers were a no go, she would just run around had poor Beth would have to chase her. Fear of either one of them falling, was a risk no one was wiling to take. he watched as Beth sat down on the grass in front of the pond pulling ass kicker into her arms.

He walked up to sit beside them when, Judith had asked, what one of the ducks were doing. when they ducked their head under water.

"Taken a bath" Daryl replied

"Nun huh" she argued.

"Oh yea, ducks stay real clean" He argued back

Beth nodded when she looked over at her for conformation.

They watched the ducks, for what seemed like hours. as the sun began to set Daryl was the first to stand making sure the area was clear, helping Beth up as Judith popped out of her arms and began to walk beside them.

"what is your favorite animal?" Beth asked

"Quack!" was Judith's response

"Really do you like the brown or Green?" She continued to ask

"Quack Quack" Judith said giggling.

Daryl stood there in a untouched children's section of a clothing store, when he spotted a yellow duck towel, that he quickly grabbed it and placed it in his bag, it was more of Michonne's character to pick up little things, like this for ass kicker, maybe that's why he got the weird look from Beth when she opened her bedroom door with the towel in his hand.

"'m here for ass kicker" he said.

Beth raised her brow closing the door slightly, "You know it's B-a-t-h night for her." she spelled out . you can't be taking out walking or nothing.

"I know that why I want 'er " he replied pushing the door open, he smiled when Judith ran up to him practically jumping into his arms. he sat the small toddler on his hip as he looked at Beth.

"she's gonna scream" Beth said

"wanna bet on it ?"

" yea I'm in. if I win you have to fix everything on the list I gave you"

"M'kay and if I win I don't gotta do any " he responded Beth nodded..

"Deal" they both agreed.

"Now make sure, you don't use any soap with perfume, and also use the kids shampoo so her hair doesn't get so knotty" Beth informed Daryl

"Yes mother, he smirked"

"Yes mother" Judith repeated after Daryl

Beth was begging to get worried, it had been 20 minutes and she hadn't heard Judith screaming her head off. then the horrible thoughts of maybe she fell and hit her head. or Daryl left her for a moment and she drowned. she then laughed to herself at how stupid she sounded, her attention was drawn to the door when some one knocked.

She opened the door, to see Daryl his shirt was soaking wet, stuck to his chest. to his side was a little wet girl, her face was covered by the hood of her towel, that indeed made her look like a duck, if it weren't for the smug look on his face, Beth would have to believed he looked tired. Beth didn't believe it, had she not fought Daryl? she walked close she could smell the kids shampoo, she had told him to use on her, so she was clean.

"One clean baby, Bets over I won" he said handing the toddler back over to Beth. quickly turning around to walk away.

She took Judith back into her arms, and Judith looked up at her with a large chocolate smile.

"You bribed her with chocolate! nearly yelled"

"Your welcome" he replied walking down the hall to talk his turn on watch.

twdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwd

Thanks for reading


End file.
